As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In a blade server rack, a priority rating may be assigned to each blade server. As blade servers are added to and/or removed from the rack, an amount of power provided to each blade server may change based on the priority level of the blade server added to or removed from the server rack. If a high priority blade server is added to the server rack, the amount of power provided to one or more lower priority blade servers may be reduced so that the higher priority blade server receives the proper amount of power. The lower priority blade servers have their power correspondingly reduced.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.